Once So Long Ago
by Crystal Delphina
Summary: While Relena goes back over childhood memories, she comes across a locket with a picture of herself and Heero. What happened all those years ago in the Sanc's destruction? 1xR with the others as well. Last and final chapter to the mystery of a locket.
1. Chest of Memories

Disclaimer: now if I owned these guys, why would I be writing the stories when I could just make them into episodes and make money off them. ^_^. 

A.N.: Hey everyone! I just got this idea and so I decided to just write. After Relena's 18th birthday, she goes through her childhood memories that Zechs recovered. What happens when she finds a locket that has a picture of herself and Heero? What had happened so long ago? Have fun reading this you guys. 

Once So Long Ago ~ Chapter 1: Chest of Memories - By ~Crystal Delphina~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Millardo Peacecraft slowly walked down the halls of the Sanc Kingdom Palace that Relena now owned and lived in. The wine colored carpet that was trimmed with a gold color, cushioned his footsteps so that as he neared her door to her suite, there was silence except for the rustle of his clothing. He had arranged a surprise for Relena when she woke up that morning and had left her for two hours to examine it. He stopped in front of her door, did a quick knock, and waited for a reply.

"Come in." The muffled voice came through the door. 

He opened it and quickly walked in examining the state of his sister's room. Relena sat on her bed with her back propped against the headboard of her bed with pillows. Old photograph albums and books lay strewn across the sheets. A wooden chest stood open pulled up to the side of her bed for easy access. She looked up from whatever she was staring at and peered up at her older brother with glassy eyes. 

"Thank you Millardo. But why now?" She smiled at her brother as he walked over to the bed, and sat on a chair nearby. 

He remained silent for a minute pondering her question. There was a simple answer, but it seemed as if there needed to be more of an explanation. He might as well start at the beginning.

"Well, being that you turned 18 last month, you now can really take control of the Sanc Kingdom. I realized that you know nothing about our parents and really what they did before you. I know this can't help you much, but I wanted you to have some kind of family history." He nodded towards the photos that Relena had obviously ransacked through all day. 

"Well thank you once again. What a wonderful thing to wake up to. There was a couple of pictures of them, and a few pictures of us. I didn't look much different when I was two did I?" A small grin graced her face as she slightly fingered the photographs. 

"I got a lot of this stuff from the Dorlin's. Apparently your, uh, mother, had kept whatever her husband could recover from the palace. I guess they kept it from you. Well anyway, Noin told me to come up and tell you that breakfast will be ready soon. The others are already downstairs and ready. I'll see you soon." Millardo rose from the chair, glanced over the mess one more time, and walked out of the room. "By the way, Heero wanted to tell me that I need to get new security equipment. Apparently he was running diagnostics this morning," Millardo added with a slight smirk before leaving the room.

Relena grinned wider at that thought. Heero could be such a handful sometimes. At least her brother and Heero weren't tearing each other apart. It's amazing what a few years of peace could do to soldiers. Yet of course they still had little spats, but that was why Quatre, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa were here, to hopefully help keep them in line. 

Well actually not really. They had all traveled to the Sanc Kingdom to celebrate one of their friends coming of age and had accepted her invitation to spend a couple weeks there to relax and catch up. Although it took a while to get it out of him, Heero enjoyed seeing his fellow comrades, including Duo. After spending a year with Zechs, as he preferred to call him, he needed a break. Last year, after a year of finding his emotions, he finally came to Relena one day saying he did care for her. She gladly asked him to stay with her, and after some reluctance decided to live with her, under the cover of being her personal bodyguard, which Zechs accepted as reasonable. She had been happier in the past year then almost all of her life.

Relena rose to go down stairs but decided to look quickly in the chest for anything else interesting. She was happy she did when she moved a couple of photographs of her, and decided to take them and show the others. Luckily, there was one of Millardo so that way Noin could see it. After she removed the photo, something shiny caught her eye. Inside the trunk was a chain, or more precisely, a chain with a heart shaped locket attached to it. It looked like it hadn't been polished in a while, but still seemed to hold a gleam. She held it up and tried to open it. It took a bit of prying, but inside was pictures of what looked like herself and a young boy on the opposite side. It was hard to tell with the old photo, but the boy looked to be about her age, which she guessed was seven or eight, and looked to have blue eyes like herself and brown hair. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts though. 

"Relena, everyone's waiting. Are you ready?" She could hear the muffled voice of Heero on the other side. 

Still clutching the photos in one hand and the locket in the other, she managed to open the door and smile at Heero. He gave a slight smirk at how she tried to hold everything. 

"Heero, could you please put this around me?" Relena asked while holding the locket up to him. He took it from her as she swiped her hair back around her shoulder. He examined it for a second before unclasping it, and bringing one arm around he re-clasped it at the back of her neck. She turned around and smiled at him. 

"Come on, we better go before Noin comes up to yell at us for keeping everyone waiting," Relena said while grabbing Heero's hand and walking down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Took you guys long enough. We're all starving," Duo said smirking.

"Sorry Duo. You're actually the only one that's starving. The rest of us can control our stomachs," Sally inputted while smiling at the two that just walked in.

"Well anyway, sorry everyone," Relena apologized while sitting down in her appointed seat. As the food was coming out, she looked around her at all the young adults surronding her. Times had changed, and so had they with the ongoing peace.

Duo and Hilde were still on L2 working in the scavenger business. They planed on getting married next year actually, after having been going out since the end of the war. Wufei and Sally, which were still partners at the Preventers office, had actually began to start a relationship, though neither would admit it, and no one was supposed to know. It was so obvious though, so few rarely missed the signs. Then Trowa and Catherine were still working at the circus while making sure everything ran efficiently. The brother and sister team were very populer. Lastly was Quatre and Dorothy. After helping her work through her hardened "war is the only way of life" exterior, they had grown fond of each other. Not to be forgetten either, were Millardo and Noin who had been married for a year now after completing the terraforming project.

Relena started to eat her scrambled eggs while placing her things to the side to show to everyone after breakfast was through.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone was comfortably sitting in the sitting room and light chatter was floating about. 

"Relena, what was it you wanted to show us?" Hilde questioned interested in the photos she was holding.

"Oh, I just thought you all might me interested in how Millardo and I used to look," she replied why handing the photos to Hilde. Hilde had a grin spread across her face as she looked up at first Millardo then Relena, and almost burst out laughing. Millardo was sitting up in an apple tree aiming at an apple at Relena, and Relena was on the ground aiming one up at him. Both of them seemed to be laughing. As Hilde continued to pass the photos, she took notice of the locket that hung around Relena's neck.

"Hey Relena, when'd you get that? It's very beautiful."

"Oh this," Relena looked down at the locket then reached behind her to unclasp it, took it off and handed it to Hilde. "I just found it in the chest."

Hilde opened it, and automatically recognized Relena, though the other person didn't really look like anyone she'd met before. She took a closer look then blinked.

__

Wait a minute, yes it does kinda looks like..., oh never mind, not possible 

She handed it to Duo who examined it the same way as her. Then he looked up at her.

"Hilde," he slightly whispered.

"I know," was all she said in reply. Duo handed it on to the others, each of them having the almost same reaction. Relena was taking notice and getting curious. 

"You guys, what is so interesting?" she questioned, wondering if maybe something was wrong. 

"Oh nothing" one or two of her friends replied. Heero had also taken notice and was getting curious. They looked at each other then turned back to their friends. Noin had just received the locket and was the last one to look at it, then gasped.

"Relena, do you know who is in this picture?" Noin asked quite simply.

"No. I was actually hoping that maybe Millardo can help me figure it out."

"R-E-L-E-N-A, did you look at this carefully?" Duo stressed her name, wondering if she had any idea.

"Um, well sort of. Heero told me to come downstairs by the time I had opened it," she replied with somewhat of a shrug.

"Here, look at it again, and tell me what you see. You too Heero," Noin stated handing the locket back to its owner.

Relena took the locket and peered at the pictures once more, while Heero looked over her shoulder. She stared intently at the picture of the young man in the locket. Everyone else in the room waited, while trying not to shout out what they had realized.

Then it suddenly struck Relena, and she gasped. She turned quickly to look up at Heero to see if he had realized it yet. When she met his eyes, she knew he had also figured it out. 

"Heero..." Her voice wavered a slight bit.

"Yeah, I know," was all he said in a calm way.

"That's you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Tell me if you think I'm off to a good start. I do realize that there are probably about ten or more out there like this, but just humor me, and let me have fun. Please tell me if I should continue, because as many as my readers may know, I won't continue stories if no one has interests in them. So yeah, give me your comments and criticism. Hope to write another chapter to this! By the way, as with almost all my other stories, I love reviews, and I love blackmail. To get the next chapter if you really like this story, I need at least five reviews (don't you all just love this system of mine ^_^) so anyway, if you like the story, just take the two extra minutes to review it. Thanks ya all. Ciao babes! ;-)

~Crystal Delphina~

Did I ever mention that five out of five gundam pilots say reviewing is good? One grinned and nodded when I asked him and complained of being hungry. One politely stated that it would only be respectful to give writers encouragement. One held a gun up to me and threatened to kill me, but then I quickly reminded him that I have control over him and that this was a new 'mission' so he agreed. One said something like 'onna are weak so shouldn't be writing so it was un-honorable' so I hit him hard in the head and 'tried' to knock some sense into the guy, until he agreed. In addition, one just stayed quiet, so I took that as a yes. SO, do as our little friends say before I stick Heero on you. ;-)


	2. Mystery of the Locket

Disclaimer: now if I owned these guys, why would I be writing the stories when I could just make them into episodes and make money off them. ^_^. 

A.N.: Hey everyone! I just got this idea and so I decided to just write. After Relena's 18th birthday, she goes through her childhood memories that Zechs recovered. What happens when she finds a locket that has a picture of herself and Heero? What had happened so long ago? I'm so sorry that you have to use the arrow to go all the way over to the right then come back to the left. I'm so sorry. I'll keep trying to play with it to fix it, but until then, please suffer through. Have fun reading this you guys. Sorry it took me so long to produce this next chapter, but I had so many projects due these last two weeks. As a side note, it also took me a while so I could clarify my story and the show timeline to see if they would conflict. I tried to make the story's timeline as close as possible to that of the series, but there will be major differences. 

Once So Long Ago ~ Chapter 2: Mystery of the Locket - By ~Crystal Delphina~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You guys never told us that you knew each other when you were little," Sally remarked slightly smiling. However, she became worried when she saw the confused expressions on Heero and Relena. Her smile slowly faded with the realization.

"How can that be you Heero?" Relena asked without even hearing Sally speak. Her mind was trying to run through all her memories when she was younger. It was hard though. All she really could see in her mind was the Dorlians and herself at the age of ... eight. 

"I don't know. I can't remember ever meeting you when I was younger. Though of course, I probably wouldn't even have realized it," Heero said 

Everyone in the room was confused and looking at Heero and Relena. The room was silent for a moment, before about ten questions were all shouted out at once, making it hard to distinguish one from the other. 

"How did you two meet again?" "Why does that locket hold your pictures?" "Did you two used to know each other?" "Why were you guys keeping this secret for so long?" "So you and Heero...." "I had no idea...." "Relena did you two..." "Did you two used to be playmates of some kind?" and all of that jumbled toghther until everyone was raising their voices in confusion and curiousity trying to be heard.

"STOP IT EVERYONE! ONE AT A TIME!" Zechs' voice cutting through the chatter, quickly had everyone shutting his or her mouths to turn and look at him. He seemed somewhat angry, but it was an emotion quickly dismissed. He took on his commanding voice and personality, and quickly arranged everyone to inform them. "I understand that all of us have a lot of questions, but I think that we need to calmly and rationally go through them. If I'm correct, Relena and Heero don't even know what is going on. Am I right you two?" he questioned turning towards them. 

The young couple still looked dazed, and seemed to be focusing on something in front of them that wasn't there. Both of them wracked through their numerous memories to try to remember where this locket could have came from. Heero seemed to come out of his daze, blinked his eyes once or twice, and quickly began analyzing the situation and what everyone had been saying earlier. 

"You're right Zechs, we don't know what's going on. I don't remember ever knowing Relena when I was younger. We need to find out though."

"So the most logical approach would be to work backwards from today. Relena, where did you find the locket again?" Dorothy asked while quickly running hand through her long blonde hair. She politely folded her hands in her lap and leaned forward, expecting an answer from the still mute young woman. All eyes turned to Relena and she raised her head and looked around the room.

Relena gave a small sigh before replying. "I found it in the trunk earlier this morning. It was full of all of the old photo albums and journals from the Sanc Kingdom recovered and kept by the Dorlains. I think they put some of my childhood with them also in the trunk."

"Well that's simple. All we have to do is go to Mrs. Dorlain and ask her if she knows anything about the locket. It doesn't seem all that difficult to me. We can call her on the vid-phone right now if you want," Hilde cheerfully said smiling at everyone at how this mystery could easily be solved.

"It isn't that easy Hilde. The reason why Relena got to look at the trunk was because it was shipped here about two months ago after Mrs. Dorlain died. She told us not to let Relena look at the trunk until she was eighteen." Noin quietly stated. The once happy faces of the others slowly fell and they began to try to think of another way to get pass this next boundary. 

"Well couldn't we just find a survivor of the Sanc Kingdom that knew the royal family?" Catherine asked."I mean, I'm sure there was a nanny of some kind or a maid that looked after the two royal children." 

"I don't think that could work Cathy. From what I've heard, many of the servants were killed when the battle started. And any of the people that were lucky enough to escape with their lives, have died of old age or other causes, like Mrs. Dorlain," Relena softly confirmed. The problem seemed so complicated yet simple all at the same time, if that was even a possible concept. It seemed as if the answer was right in front of her, but she couldn't put the pieces together in the right order. Something was missing, and it seemed to be staring her right in the face, yet she couldn't see it. She was becoming very frustrated. 

"Well how about someone from Heero's past instead that is still alive? Possibly someone like maybe, Dr. J? He's still alive, isn't he?" Duo asked looking very thoughtful as he looked at the ceiling pondering his suggestion. Everyone was speechless. Why hadn't they thought of that? In addition, it was actually the best idea so far, and the weird thing was, that Duo had came up with it. Even Heero was surprised at first, but quickly covered it up.

"Yes, he is still alive, and he was my last care taker.. He might be able to supply some answers..." Heero trailed off. Everyone relaxed and began to smile with this new news. 

"Well, then let's go call him on the vid-phone. I mean, you do still know where he is living right Heero?" Quatre said standing up.

"Yeah, he's still on L1X47641. Here, I'll go get him right now." Heero left the room heading towards the study where the phone was located, with Quatre right behind him. Everyone else stayed in the room talking.

"What if Relena and Heero are like lost siblings?" Sally said with a small smile playing at her lips. She tried to keep from laughing, but soon the small thought of that possibility finally broke down what little resistance she had left. She was soon laughing, and the others tried to keep their composure, but many were laughing, or at least had smiles gracing their faces. Except for two people in the room.

" That would be just great." Relena sarcastically said, with a type of venom mixed in, making her sound as if she were a snake lashing out. That comment made some individuals laugh even harder. 

"I don't think that is possible Sally. I kind of know about the family history, and there was never a younger brother recorded." Zechs managed through clenched teeth. Imagine if, Heero, the same Heero that he'd been fighting with since day one, was his brother. That would be the day.

Everyone had quieted by now, and Sally kept thinking of more possibilities. Cousins, long lost friends, and many other different combinations of them knowing each other in the past. 

Quatre and Heero walked back in, after about five minutes had passed.

"Well we found him, and he said that we're welcome to come to his home, and stay there for a while. He thinks he may have some answers to our questions. He said he'll be expecting us sometime tomorrow. How does that sound to everyone?" Quatre came into the room delivering the information, with Heero right behind him looking thoughtful.

Everyone nodded their heads and smiled with the proposition. They would be leaving for space tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe Sally actually thought of that gross idea. I mean, could you imagine if we really used to be siblings? I mean, that would just be wrong." Relena continued to rant as she packed her suitcase with a couple of clothes, and accessories. Only things she would need on the colony though. 

Heero just quietly sat in the chair next to Relena's bed, slowly shifting through the many photographs that were still left in the trunk. Relena looked over at Heero after finishing packing, and saw him looking at a picture of her when she was eight. 

"Heero, why were you so quiet earlier, other then for your normal attitude?" she asked with a small smile. He looked up, and when he saw the smile made by her small joke, he couldn't help but smile with her. He then looked down at the photograph before placing it back in the trunk. Relena came over and sat on the bed across from him so she could look him in the eyes.

His eyes. Relena loved his eyes. Everyone had always thought that they were cold, including herself when she first met him. Those battle hardened eyes always seemed devoid of emotion, and would usually push people away. Nevertheless, his eyes had attracted her. She could usually see what he was thinking or feeling if she looked closely at his eyes. They weren't as cold as everyone thought if you looked hard and looked for the human heart and mind inside, not the perfect machine. Though of course, the eyes were just a small part of the whole package of Heero Yuy that she adored.

Looking into his eyes, she could tell that he was trying to decide what to tell her, and that he was concerned about something on his mind.

"Well the reason why I was so quiet, was because I was pondering Dr. J's attitude. He seemed reluctant yet eager all at the same time to have us be coming so he could answer our questions. I think he knows more then he lets on. But I guess we will just have to wait and find out. I had better go pack myself now. I'll come downstairs for dinner, so you can tell the others that they can eat lunch without me. I think I'm going to try and find if I can find any information on either of us." Heero rose from the chair in one fluid motion that seemed calculated and headed towards the door. He opened it and stood in the doorframe for a second with his back facing Relena. 

"By the way, in answer to your question about Sally, at least if it were true, we would have an explanation as to why we can understand each other so well," he said in a humorous tone that he knew would most likely frustrate Relena for a second before she would smile. He left and closed the door behind him before she could comment on his delayed answer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr. J sat at his desk sipping coffee while thinking.

~ Well I guess that it's time we tell them Abigail and Nicholas. I just thought that you would be here to tell them with me. How they take it will be important ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Tell me if you think I'm off to a good start. I do realize that there are probably about ten or more out there like this, but just humor me, and let me have fun. Please tell me if I should continue, because as many as my readers may know, I won't continue stories if no one has interests in them. So yeah, give me your comments and criticism. Hope to write another chapter to this! By the way, as with almost all my other stories, I love reviews, and I love blackmail. To get the next chapter if you really like this story, I need at least five reviews (don't you all just love this system of mine ^_^) so anyway, if you like the story, just take the two extra minutes to review it. Thanks ya all. Ciao babes! ;-)

~Crystal Delphina~

Did I ever mention that five out of five gundam pilots say reviewing is good? One grinned and nodded when I asked him and complained of being hungry. One politely stated that it would only be respectful to give writers encouragement. One held a gun up to me and threatened to kill me, but then I quickly reminded him that I have control over him and that this was a new 'mission' so he agreed. One said something like 'onna are weak so shouldn't be writing so it was un-honorable' so I hit him hard in the head and 'tried' to knock some sense into the guy, until he agreed. In addition, one just stayed quiet, so I took that as a yes. SO, do as our little friends say before I stick Heero on you. ;-)


	3. Arrival on the Colony

Disclaimer: Now if I owned these guys, why would I be writing the stories when I could just make them into episodes and make money off them. 

Summary: After Relena's 18th birthday, she goes through her childhood things that Zechs recovered. What happens when she finds a locket that has a picture of herself and Heero? What had happened so long ago? 

Once So Long Ago ~ Chapter 3: Arrival on the Colony - By ~Crystal Delphina~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A shuttle was among the infinite stars and darkness that was dubbed space. Relena looking out at the stars remembered how beautiful space and the earth looked from where they were. Someone was saying something to her, and she was taken out of her trance. 

"Relena, what are you looking at?" 

She turned to look at Heero, who as usual, had a serious expression on his face, but was curious as to what captivated her attention for such a long time. She leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes a minute a Heero patiently waited for an answer. She listened to her friends idly chatting quietly and just thought for a moment. Heero also leaned back into his chair and waited. With her eyes still closed, Relena began to speak.

"I was just thinking back to my memories of flying between the space and colonies. When I was fifteen, all the trips were usually because of war. But I had to do a lot of logical thinking while waiting to arrive to my destination. With Mariemaia, I was trying to find out the logic in this girl and what she was trying to accomplish, and well frankly, if someone would come to save me again because of how weak I was."

Heero was about to argue that she wasn't weak, but she just simply put up her hand all ready to silence him so she could continue talking, knowing that the argument he always but up with her comments like that.

"And earlier, on my way to Libra to try and stop Millardo, I questioned his motives, because why would a Peacecraft be willing to cause such havoc? I was trying to come up with ways I could convince him to stop, though of course we both know how well that plan went over. Of course there were other trips, but the last two really stick out in my mind, and that is why I was thinking about them the most. The first would probably be with my 'father' Mr.Dorlain. He told me to look at earth from space and remember how beautiful it was. I treasure what he said to me and whenever I go up into space, I always think about that. And the second thing is the very first time I was coming back from a colony visit with my father. While entering earth's atmosphere, I saw a shooting star. After a little while longer, and me wracking my brain, I realized that that shooting star I saw was, well you. I was just thinking back to that memory."

She stayed quiet and still kept her eyes closed, waiting for Heero's reply. 

He started off kind of slow and was thinking about what she had just said.

"You should treasure those memories Relena. Those are special and taught you something. You were very mature at age 15 and 16, to actually think through a plan to try and achieve peace. Your father raised you well." He paused for a moment before he continued. "I never knew until now that that civilian shuttle contained you. If it hadn't been for Zechs, I would have shot it down, and I would have destroyed the girl that saved me from the sea, and that stole my heart." He looked over at her in all seriousness and she just smiled and opened her eyes. 

In a mock hurt voice, she brought her hand to her forehead and in a melodramatic gesture threw her head back so it lightly hit the chair.

"You were going to kill me. And the only reason you didn't is because of the man you hate that just happens to be my brother, stopped you. I don't think I love you anymore." She smiled over at his smirk. "Though at the same time, it sounds so romantic."

"Relena, I tried to kill you many times. That was the first of many times that I just couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger."

They both smiled at each other, then simply closed their eyes and rested their heads on the chairs and leaned back to relax.

Duo smiled listening in on their whole conversation sitting behind them in the next row. 

__

Those two are so funny sometimes. Not as funny though as Wufei and Sally.

He looked over to the next row and back a couple to see Wufei and Sally were in another argument.

"Why can't you just let me get some sleep Wufei?" Sally questioned with a side look at him. She covered her mouth when she felt a yawn coming on. She really was tired, and wasn't in the mood for a big argument with her partner.

"You can't just be sprawled out across the seats, especially when I'm occupying one of them. Besides you never asked if you could lay down on my onna."

"Is that all?" Sally gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Turning towards Wufei, with her best pout and puppy dog eyes, she began to twirl the end of his ponytail between her fingers, much to his discomfort. "Wufei," she began in a sweeting southern drawl. "You would't mind if I lay down on you so I'm not uncomfortable. I mean, I'm really tired and all, and I was just hoping you wouldn't mind helping out poor lil' ole' me."

"Uh..hh..." was about all Wufie could manage. 

"I take that as a yes then." Sally gave a coy smile to the frazzled young man, before laying down, her head resting in his lap while the rest of her body spread out between the two seats.

Finally reganing some composure, he seethed through his teeth, "Onna, get out of my lap before we cause a scene."

Sally's reply was simple. She just mouthed goodnight Wufei, and then gently let her eyes flutter close. Wufei just sat there again, and felt her body give in to sleep a couple of seconds after closing her eyes.

__

She must really be tired... or faking

Surprisingly, he grunted, and just leaned back into his chair finally giving in.

__

It's wonders what a girl can do to change such a stubborn fool. Trowa looked over at Zechs and Noin who were chatting quietly. He tried to glance back at Quatre and Dorothy, who looked caught up in a chess game. Leave it to them to try and battle each other logically even after dating for a couple of months. He glanced over at Catherine who seemed wrapped up in a novel. 

It would be at least another hour until they reached the colony, and until then, Trowa decided to read his own book and enjoy the silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Please prepare for landing. We will be landing in 10 minutes," the stewardess' voice came over the small speakers in the flight cabin.

Relena woke with a start realizing that she had been sleeping for so long. After rubbing a hand over her eyes quickly to help waken her further, she looked around to see her friends. Mostly everyone was slowly waking up, while some like Duo, were trying to hang on to sleep as long as possible. She looked over at Heero by her side, and realized he was still sleeping. She gave a small smirk. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly tried to shake him to wake him up. 

He stirred but seemed to still fight against awakening. Relena sighed and shoved him a bit harder. His eyes snapped open glaring at Relena, which startled her and she moved back a bit in her seat.

"Did you have to wake me?" he said in a cold voice. She hadn't heard that voice in a while. She only heard it when he was really upset about something, so she figured he was pretty pissed. Well he wasn't going to get away talking to her like that, grumpy or not.

"Sorry Heero, but we are about to land, so I thought you might want to get off with the rest of us." She gave shot a glare at him to accompany her sarcastic remark.

"You're right. Thank you for waking me up." He wasn't stupid. He wasn't about to go piss Relena off over a matter of sleep. 

She smiled, and once again, everyone was chatting lightly waiting for the shuttle to dock so they could go see Dr.J.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where did he say he would meet us?" Catherine questioned. They were standing outside the aero-space port to get a taxi.

"He said we could come directly to his house to drop off our stuff," Quatre replied. Finally, three taxi cabs arrived and they all climbed into separate cars, two couples in each. It only took about 15 minutes to reach their destination, and soon everyone was standing outside a large house.

"Well looks like he's done well for himself to be able to afford this kind of house on a colony," Hilde commented. 

Heero just grunted something and began walking towards the front door, with the others in tow. Before he even knocked on it, the door swung open to reveal a Dr. J without a laboratory coat on. He was wearing slacks and a dark gray shirt. He gave a kind of sly smile.

"Hello everyone one, and welcome. Come in, come in. I'll show you to your rooms. I expect that you will be here for a few days," he called towards the large group. He stepped back so that they could enter. Heero muttered a 'hi' and stepped into the well lit house. He stepped right into a hallway, and saw that a couple feet away was a living room, so he made his way there. Everyone else followed saying 'hello' to Dr. J as they passed.

As soon as everyone had entered, he shut the door and followed the large group in. 

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be showing you your rooms in just one second. I hope this will be no inconvenience, but you will have to share rooms because I don't have a big house. Luckily, it is enough to house all of you so you don't have to waste money on getting hotel rooms."

"Thank you very much Doctor for taking us in. We appreciate it." Relena commented. 

"It's quite all right Miss Relena. It will be a good excuse to catch up anyway, since I haven't seen many of you since the, well... war. So let me tell you were your rooms are situated so we can leave soon."

"Leave?" Duo questioned. He didn't remember anyone mention them going somewhere.

"Yes, we can all go to a restaurant nearby. I already made reservations, and it will be a private room to hold all of us. I thought it would be a nice welcome for your first night. Besides, unless you want canned soup, crackers, and coffee for dinner, I thought it would be better." He replied with a smile. "SO, finally onto the rooms. I really hope you won't get to offended with my pairings, but I'm sure you will deal. Zechs and Noin can take the first room on the left. Dorothy and Quatre get the first room on the right. Wufei and Sally have can take the second room on the left. Trowa and Catherine can take the second room on the right. Duo and Hilde, third door on the left, and Heero and Relena, you two can take the third room on the right. Okay, all the rooms are upstairs so get going. Oh, and a warning. Stay out of the basement. No, there isn't some secret gundam down there, but it is a huge mess, and I don't suggest you get caught in it."

Everyone nodded and began to walk up the stairs. There was one person who grumbled a bit about 'having to spend 5 days in a room with a onna' before a certain blond onna punched him in the arm and told him to live with it.

Each couple broke off to go into their separate rooms. In each room there was a small bathroom, two dressers, and a large bed that could easily sleep two people with extra space. They were each modestly decorated and had simple furnishings. 

"It almost seems as if he has been expecting us," Zechs commented as he entered the room with Noin.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean who just happens to have six guest rooms when they live by themselves?" she added. She just shrugged her shoulders though, not wanting to ponder on it, and threw her stuff on the bed. "Let's just get downstairs. I'm sure it won't take the others long to put everything away."

"Yeah, well, I'm still not to happy about the rooms. If you must know, it bugs me knowing that Heero and Relena live in the same house, but now in the same room? If he does anything, I'm going to beat the stuffing out of him," Zechs said clenching his fists. Noin smirked and covered a giggle before he could hear it. Sometimes, he was way over protective. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"It will be okay. You know Heero would never do anything to hurt Relena. Anyway, this living arrangement is going to last for five days. Also, I kind of like the sleeping arrangements. I mean, I would rather be in a room with you, then with Duo." She gave a small laugh, and he finally loosened up enough to smile. He still had a slight reluctance though and muttered.

"Fine I guess so." 

"Okay, that's the spirit. Now let's go down stairs."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luckily the restaurant wasn't that far away that they couldn't just walk, instead of having to figure out a driving arrangement. Dr. J simply led the group for the few blocks to the restaurant.

The slowly fading artificial light, clean air, and slight wind blowing all seemed so natural, that visitors from earth, would only doubt for a minute if they had ever left the blue green globe that was the birthing place of the colonies. Yet, one look at the slopped buildings against the other side of the colony brought them back to the floating mass in space. Both were wonderful though, it was just that one was the copy of the original.

They sat in the back of the restaurant outside, were no one else was seated except for them. They were able to enjoy the last of the light, and as soon as it faded, lights came on, including white Christmas lights strung from the few trees surrounding the patio. It was quite enjoyable.

After ordering, they all got ready for business.

"So Dr.J, when will you be answering our questions?" Duo asked.

"I will gladly answer all your questions tomorrow. So how was the trip here? Not to un-enjoyable I hope."

"Actually it was quite nice. Most of us slept, or like Quatre and Dorothy, kept themselves entertained. Wufei and Sally seemed most comfortable however," Duo said with a grin and a side look at Wufei who turned red in the face and was clenching the side of the table. 

"Maxwell..." he warned through gritted teeth.

"I was tired, and Wufei was putting up a fight, so I just decided to have my way," Sally explained, her coy smile from before returning. 

"Yeah, and I'm sure Wufei hated every minute of it," Duo goaded one last time, before he would have to run away from a mad Wufei. Duo didn't really want to hear about the whole integrity, honor, justice sermon right now, so was trying to come up with another topic to get Wufei's mind on other things. Luckily, the food came and they enjoyed their orders while talking over times past and present.

Dinner went smoothly, and they soon returned to the house to go to bed. It was late at night and everyone was tired and ready to sleep. 

"Thank you for dinner again Dr. J," Noin said, before walking up the stairs last.

"It was a pleasure. See you in the morning," Dr. J said with a nod of his head. As soon as he heard her door close he sighed and his shoulders slumped. He walked into the living room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'm getting to old," he mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes for a second. He was about to drift off into sleep, but someone woke him.

"So what are you not telling us?" A darkened figure stepped out of the shadows. 

Dr. J was not frightened at all. 

"Ah, Heero my boy. Always needing to know everything. Didn't I say I'd tell all of you tomorrow? Nothing is going to change if you find out right now, or tomorrow. Now go upstairs. Morning will come soon enough. Patience is a virtue you never learned to well."

"So you do know more then what you let on. I am impatient when you know something that concerns not only my past, but also Relena's."

"Yes I know. I know a lot about both of your pasts, and you have just decided, after three years to start asking? Oh well. I don't care what else you say Heero. You will find out in the morning. Now get to bed. Besides, you know Relena will wait up for you until you get there."

Heero gave a snort before finally walking out of the living room, down the hall a bit, and to the stairs. Dr. J gave a small smile as he heard his old student give in. He really had softened a bit over the years, but that change in Heero was for the better. He got up and removed himself from the chair, headed out of the living room, and further down the hall to his own room. 

__

All in the morning. They can wait until the next sunrise.

Sunlight would soon consume the colony, and everything would be reveled in the new light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Now just take the two extra minutes to review it. 

~Crystal Delphina


	4. Odin, Part 1

Disclaimer: Now if I owned these guys, why would I be writing the stories when I could just make them into episodes and make money off them. 

Summary: After Relena's 18th birthday, she goes through her childhood memories that Zechs recovered. What happens when she finds a locket that has a picture of herself and Heero? What had happened so long ago? 

Once So Long Ago ~ Chapter 4: Odin, Part 1- By ~Crystal Delphina~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun streamed in through the windows of the rather large house, slowly but surely causing the occupants to awaken. Everyone awoke to find a small note slipped under each of their doors. Quatre went to go inspect the note under his door and found Dr. J's hurried scribbled writing.

__

---- Quatre and Miss Dorothy,

Good morning. You are welcome to sleep in at your leisure. Breakfast will not be until 10:30. You are also welcome to go enjoy the colony if you wish until that time. I suggest you be back for breakfast. I will not be explaining anything until that time, so don't try to find me. 

-Dr. J ----

Everyone more or less received the same note and just did their own thing.

"Damn you..." Heero muttered as he crumbled the note in his hand. "He's procrastinating. He'd make us wait to the end of eternity to find out if I wouldn't threaten to kill him before then," Heero growled.

"Oh well, what are you going to do?" Relena said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"Wufei, are you going to sit there for the next two hours?" Sally asked as soon as she had finished reading the note. He had positioned himself in a cross-legged position on the floor while she had been reading. 

"No, I'm going to meditate and then I'm going train like a I do every day," Wufei replied calmly with his eyes closed. 

Sally just sighed and walked over to the bed she shared with her Preventer partner. She threw herself onto it, propped her head up with pillows, and grabbed her book to start reading and just patiently wait.

Sleeping in seemed like the best option for many of the couple's, or just talking as they waited out the two hours until breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone was promptly on time making sure that they wouldn't miss anything. A large group arrived into the kitchen as they saw Dr. J cooking massive amounts of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. You could smell the food when you were upstairs, and the coffee that was ready.

"All of you sit down and start eating. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, and I can't do anything until I eat a good meal," Dr. J said while his back was turned to them. He was smiling as he could hear Heero grumbling and was having fun making the young man frustrated. He'd draw out this little game as long as he could.

The meal was more or less silent as everyone ate the hearty portions that were provided of the simple meal. Heero every now and then would look up and glare at Dr. J that was sitting further down the table. Whenever Relena noticed, she would stifle the small giggle that would try to surface. 

Trowa was the first to finish the meal. He rose from his seat and deposited his dishes in the dishwasher, then began to clean up the mess of cooking. Noin finished next and rose to help him. It wasn't long until everyone was done and the kitchen was soon cleaned. At Dr. J's bidding, they all filed into the living room and took seats. 

"Okay, now Dr. J, we're all just a bit confused about the situation around the locket, and it you can help, that would be appreciated. Will you please explain to us now?" Zechs asked as Dr. J seated himself and gave a small smile. 

"Why of course I can. It will take a while though, because it's a quite an explanation, so let me start at the beginning.

"First of all, Mr. and Mrs. Dorlain were supposed to help me explain when Relena reached a certain age, which was to happen upon your 18th birthday. Well because both of them have passed on, I will explain to you what the story behind the locket is.

"The reason why Heero and Relena's pictures are in that locket is because you both once knew each other, but long before you met when you were 15. No, you both met when you were mere children thanks to Odin Lowe. You remember him, don't you Heero?"

"Uh... yeah." Heero looked somewhat bewildered at the mention of the man that he had few but distinct memories about. He had raised Heero since he could remember. 

"Well the story is quite simple, but let me start at the beginning, and don't interrupt me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The fire that remained among the rubble of a desecrated kingdom gave the site a red deathly glow that helped light the gloomy area during the night. Numerous lifeless bodies littered the area. The only noise in the whole expanse was that of the fire eating whatever fuel that was left. Death and destruction always seemed to go hand in hand, at least were one person was concerned. He looked upon the wreckage with disgust. 

He seemed to be the only human in this bleak area, and noted how easily a whole empire could be destroyed. Oz destroyed the peaceful Sanc Kingdom in one foul swoop without much resistance. Now what remained? He kept walking down the long hallways and looked into the rooms to see if there were any survivors, while having to step over slabs of rock and fallen beams. He already knew the king and queen were dead, the soldiers wouldn't have left until they were sure that that had been accomplished, but he was more concerned about the young prince, and the even younger princess. He had already been assured by a dying man's breath that the prince had escaped, and knew he would survive. Now all that was left was to seek out the princess.

However, as he kept walking, he soon began doubting that the small two year-old could have survived through the attack, and then for another two days. It had been two days since the fatal collapse of all hopes for peace, and no one dared come back to the battle sight quite yet. 

He continued to walk, and like music to his ears, he began hearing shuffling. He ran as best he could into the room nearest him, and realized it was meant to be concealed, but seemed that one of the outer walls had fallen, which was his entrance. He entered to see three women strewn across the room, looking as if they had been easily thrown like old rag dolls. There was one woman though that was huddled over, barely breathing or moving, but she did slightly shift her position, which meant she was still alive. 

He hurried over and soon began taking her pulse. He turned her over, only to reveal why she had been huddling. Underneath her, was the small princess, also not moving. The woman in his arms was drawing her last few breaths, and there was no doubt about it. 

"Please...you must... save the.... Princess..." were the words the woman was able to draw out between painful gasps. "Please...she is our.... future..."and with that, her eyes fluttered close, dying in his arms.

He let her drop slowly, and looked down at the child that was curled up silent and still. She had shoulder length hair that was a golden blonde, but was so dirtied with dust and blood, it was hard to tell. He picked her up carefully and held her in his arms, only to have her move slightly and lean into his chest. 

He looked down only once, before quickly making his way back the way he had came. He had to get out of here. There was no telling if the palace would collapse further, or if the soldiers would come back to cause more havoc. 

After 20 minutes, he finally reached his jeep, which was parked about a mile from the palace, and got in, putting the child in the car seat that was in the front seat. 

"I promise you little one... someday you will return," he said softly before roaring away from the site.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks Rose for watching after him. I know it must have been difficult, but I had to go on a trip." Odin Lowe said as he walked into his apartment to see a young woman in her 20's playing with a small boy on the floor. 

"Welcome, but now you came back with another one. What is it with you and kids?" she said noticing the young girl in his arms. 

"I can't help it. No child should have to grow up alone, trust me I know. Anyway, this is the last one. How was he?" he said as he motioned to the boy.

"He was fine, but quiet. You said you found him in a building that had been attacked by the Alliance right?" 

"Yeah. His mom, or at least who I assumed was his mother was clutching him to her and asking me to take him. Pretty much the same with her too. Thanks again. I better clean them up and make them dinner. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, whatever. I'll watch these cuties whenever you need me to. They're really easy. You're such a good boy," Rose said as she ruffled the boy's hair before rising and walking towards the open door. "I'll see you later. Bye Odin," and with that, Rose walked out leaving the man and two kids behind.

He sat down in the spot that was vacated by Rose on the floor next to the small boy. He placed the little girl next to him, and just observed as they stared at each other. 

"Well it's all well and good that your mother had me take you, but she could at least given me your name before we left. At least I know hers. Well, how about for the current time, we can use Odin Lowe Jr. But that's going to be hard to tell the difference between us. In private, your name will be...Heero...would you like Heero? I could at least give the dead a type of gift. Heero, I would like to introduce you to Miss Relena Peac...Lowe. Relena, Heero."

The two kids just stared at him until Relena shifted her position and stood up and walked over to Odin.

"I want milk please." the little two-year-old said with a little bit of trouble. Odin just grunted, went, and got two bottles for the toddlers.

"Well this is going to be fun," he sighed as he walked to feed them. "At least she's polite." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are you implying?? That Odin saved Relena? Sure, it's probably true about Heero being rescued. However, I remember giving Relena over to a guard. How could she have possibly still been in the wreckage? I made sure she would be safe..." Zechs accused with confusion on how anything like that could have happened. 

"All I'm saying, is that when Odin came to me telling me about the two children, he said he found Miss Relena with the servant. How can you be for sure that the guard didn't turn back, or that he got injured and passed her on?" 

"Hn." Zechs grunted. It was a possibility.

"Uh, who exactly is Odin Lowe?" Catherine asked.

"He took care of me before I could remember but then when I turned eight, he died in a failed mission. He was an assassin and he was training me to become one to someday. He.... he was the man that killed the original Heero Yuy." Heero slowly stated as he thought over what J had said so far. 

As little information that this was, there was still more to come. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Heero, I want you to be here and make sure that both of you are safe while I'm gone. Rose may come over, but I'm not sure. You can call her if you need anything. I'll be gone for two days at the most. You two will be fine. Won't you?"

The three of them were sitting around a table with a map and base layout spread before them. Relena looked at the base map and the red markings that Odin was planning to take that he had quizzed Heero on.

"Odin.... wouldn't it be wiser to take this route? By entering the east gate, then taking the ventilation system to the south, you will drop right into the observation area. You wouldn't have to worry about camera's or men," Relena mused while drawing her finger across the path she was recommending. 

Odin and Heero both listened attentively, and Odin was not at all surprised at the five-year-old that would soon be turning six. It was unbelievable that she actually understood what was going to happen, much less, what would be the better route. Moreover, he had been waiting to see if she would figure out the better route. 

"You're perfectly right. That is correct. However, Heero's route would also be quicker. I'll decide between the two when I get there though. Be good and don't get rowdy, understand?" Odin said as he stood up and took the maps and swung an already prepared backpack over his shoulder. 

"Yes sir," they both responded respectively as they sat on the floor patiently waiting.

"Good bye then." He smirked as he walked out the apartment door. Not many people would be willing to leave two five year olds by themselves for two days, but he had trained them and knew that they could easily take care of themselves. Cooking wasn't a problem either because both Heero and Relena liked to cook and knew how to do it safely. They were efficient in almost every way shape and form. The only problem was that they would often compete. 

It seemed to be friendly enough. In addition, he knew that they watched out for each other and would protect the other. He knew that at night, they would talk about their lost families that they had no idea about. They knew that Odin wasn't their real father, just a guide for right now, one that was going to train them to be stronger. He had listened last night outside of their door as Relena told Heero a story about an old fairy tale about a character named Cinderella. He hoped she wasn't mirroring her current situation. He treated both of them with sensitivity but also strictness he made them learn. 

"I'm bored Heero...." Relena sighed as soon as Odin had left. 

"What do you want to do?" He was also bored and was currently lounging on the couch. 

"Want to practice the fighting stances Odin taught us last week?"

"Sure, why not..." Heero said as he jumped off the couch and automatically stood with his left foot ahead and his hands brought up in a defensive position. Relena reacted by also going into the same position.

"Fine then, start," she said as she quickly advanced on her opponent, bringing her fist up to connect with his shoulder without much intention of actually hitting his body. At least that's what Heero thought. He automatically blocked with his left hand while his right came forward to connect with the side of her rib.

Relena suddenly crouched down while her right leg kicked out in a swiping arc and knocked Heero's legs out from under him. As soon as he started to fall backwards, she pounced on him and brought him down on his stomach instead with her hands holding his arms behind him so he was in an awkward position to retaliate. 

He just waited patiently and didn't resist. 

"You under estimated me again Heero. Don't do that anymore, otherwise I'm going to keep beating you at these matches we keep having. Besides, you know Odin always says not to give your opponent any mercy." She smirked as she let him go and jumped up onto the couch.

He just sneered and sat on the opposite end of the couch away from her. 

"Oh don't be mad now. You're no fun when you're like that. Just admit it... I'm a stronger opponent then you make me out to be," she said laughing.

He gave a smirk. "Sure Relena, whatever you say. You know that Odin would get mad at me though if I actually hurt you though."

"Are you saying that you have trouble practicing restrain? Did I hurt you just now? I mean it doesn't take a lot to make sure you effectively make sure they're down without a lot of pain." She loved it when she could actually teach him something and not it be the other way around. Heero was the one that trained and helped her practice the few techniques Odin would show her. She always resented it that Heero got more advanced training then her, but she wasn't to distressed over it. She would just perfect what she knew.

"Oh shut up Relena." Heero said frustrated and threw a pillow over in her general direction. She smiled and threw it back, which ended up with each of them on the standing with pillow as their weapons. Determination was set in both of their eyes. Heero was resolute to win this fight. 

Relena was finding it hard to breathe while she was laughing so hard. Somehow, Heero had managed to pin her and was continuously hitting her with the pillow, but it didn't actually hurt, more like tickle. 

"Heero.... stop..... please...." she managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.

He finally got up and smirked at her. "What were you saying earlier about being merciless against your opponent. Should I really be letting you go so easily?"

The two continued to play around for a while then ate dinner. They spent the next day the same way, until Odin returned later that night, after completing the mission easily and stopping to drop off a report of the two children and how they were progressing. He would have to be leaving them soon, his luck couldn't help him forever, besides, they needed to move on into their proper roles in the near future. Luckily, he had someone prepared to take care of them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's it for now. Review please. ~Crystal Delphina


	5. Odin, Part 2

Disclaimer: Now if I owned these guys, why would I be writing the stories when I could just make them into episodes and make money off them. 

Summary: After Relena's 18th birthday, she goes through her childhood memories that Zechs recovered. What happens when she finds a locket that has a picture of herself and Heero? What had happened so long ago? Have fun reading this you guys. 

A.N.:WOW!! OMG, it has been such a looonnggg time since I've updated any of my stories. Sorry everyone. But can you blame me?? I mean, with school starting up again and everything ... Anyway, I also couldn't think of one single way of how to get the story going. But I just sat down at my computer, and in an hour, this next chap came out. Thank god that my muse has finally returned. Also, once again, I had to check out the timeline of the series some more, and this fic is not following it very closely... oh well. Enjoy the next installment guys...

Once So Long Ago ~ Chapter 5: Odin, Part 2- By ~Crystal Delphina~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.C. 186 continues from last chapter 

"They're getting stronger and stronger every day. Learning and using the information and techniques I teach them. However...I fear I won't be able to teach them much more."

"Why not? I was under the impression that you were going to teach them more, especially considering mobile suits, in two years."

"Well I do plan on it, but what about them? They are so young. I mean, Relena is only turning six next week. And that's another thing. You and I both know that we can't keep the princess hidden forever. Eventually she will have to take her place among the people and lead us to peace through her father's ideals. And I can bet that the people won't take kindly to a military trained pacifist princess."

"We will consider what to do with her when the time comes. Right now she isn't ready, and we can't do anything else with her, unless we decide to risk getting her killed by spies. Oz alliances are everywhere right now, and if they figured out the princess was still alive, she wouldn't be for long. For right now, continue training the both of them, and we will discuss possible solutions to the current problems later. That reminds me, how's Heero?"

"Fine, training his hardest as usual. He's a strange little kid I must admit. He only softens up a bit when he's alone with Relena. He is also unusually strong in body and mind for his age. He'll be interesting to watch over the next couple of years."

"Yes, it's a shame you couldn't find out his real past though. Are you sure his mother didn't say his name before she died? It would be useful to know who his father was. That might help explain why he is strong."

"No, unfortunately, she didn't grace me with that information. Her last words were only 'take care of him for me. Raise him to help us all'. I mean, she didn't even say 'Goodbye my son, so and so'. So, I just chose a name that seemed to best suit the circumstances."

"Well yes, we've been through all that detail before. Anyway, shouldn't you be at a base right now?" Dr. J gave a smile while he clamped his hand.

"Yeah, I just wanted to stop in and update you. I'll head out now. See you in six months with another update doctor." Odin nodded his head in farewell before grabbing his bag and walking out the door. 

"Yes, we shall watch those two with great interests as these years go by..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.C. 187

Her forms were flawless as she moved within the boundaries of her room, striking the invisible foes. She lunged, then pulled back quickly, making sure she didn't leave part of her body defenseless. Her favorite type of exercise always had been fencing, no matter how useless it would be with a world that used guns to fight wars.

"Do you mind stopping for a second sweetheart? It's time for dinner." A sing song voice came from her doorway. Standing there was the partial mother figure Relena had grown up with, Odin's friend, Rose. She often would come and check up on the two children when Odin was away on his little 'business trips', as he always called them. Rose was suspicious of them, but wouldn't let on.

She was always muttering and shaking her head when she saw that Heero and Relena were always using martial arts techniques around her. She didn't think any 7 year old should be beyond a black belt level, and also be able to use a fencing sword. She was always confused about their fighting abilities, but knew she wasn't at liberty to inquire about it.

However, Relena and Heero were also under strict orders by Odin, not to be using swords, or anything worse then that around Rose. Both children had slipped up a couple times though accidentally...and paid the price. 

Relena's heart beat rapidly as she realized that she would have an intensive week of training ahead of her as soon as Odin found out about this little mishap as soon as he returned. She cursed herself mentally, never reveling her inward emotions on her face. 

"I'll be right there. Thank you Rose." Relena gave a small bow, as Rose walked back towards the kitchen sighing. 

__

I swear, I don't understand Odin or those kids half the time I'm around them. She mentally shrugged her shoulders and just let it go as she did every other strange thing that seemed to happen..

Relena quickly hid her sword under her bed, and changed out of her workout clothes. She headed towards the bathroom that was on the way to the kitchen, washed her hands, ran into the kitchen, and sat down at the already set table, her blonde hair flying behind her the whole time.

She patiently waited as Rose set pasta on the table, and sat down herself. She served Relena and herself pasta, before starting to eat. Relena readily picked up her fork and began eating, starved after practicing forms for nearly two and a half hours. 

"Odin and Heero should be back later tonight, so I think after I clean up dinner, I'm just going to go. You'll be fine by yourself won't you sweetheart? You can always call me if you have any problems." Rose said idly as she glanced over at the young girl beside her. Relena nodded her head in understanding, before once again consuming the food before her.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She looked up at the ceiling, then at the clock beside her bed, then back up at the ceiling. The time read 8:02pm, one minute since the last time she looked. She sighed in exasperation. She was waiting up in her dark room for Heero and Odin to return. She hated it whenever Odin took Heero out on missions without her. She never got to go on the missions, and it was something she was deeply jealous of. 

Finally, she heard the key turn in the lock, and she sprang from her bed to the door. Crouching down against it, she put her ear to it listening. She wasn't supposed to be up, so she wasn't going to go make her presence obvious, she just wanted to hear anything else they needed to say. To her disappointment, the only thing she could catch through the door was, "Heero, go to bed".

She heard her comrade walk down the hall, past her door, and heard his door open then shut. She then heard a second pair of footsteps coming down the hall, and immediately scurried back to her bed. She threw the sheets over her, and just shut her eyes as the door opened. Once again, her heart was beating rapidly for fear of being found out. 

She waited breathlessly for a few seconds (which felt like hours), before the door finally shut, and the room was once again dark. She couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. She stealthily crawled out of bed again, and walked over to her right wall instead. She pressed her ear against the cold wall, trying to hear if anything was going to be said this time. Heero's room was silent, except for the open and shutting of a door, most likely Odin making sure Heero was in bed. 

Pouting in defeat, realizing that Heero was going to be to tired to tell her anything about the mission that night, she pulled herself back into bed, and decided the only thing she could do was sleep for now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I didn't realize that that was kind of a short chapter until now... oh well, something is better then nothing I always say. Please review. ~Crystal Delphina~


	6. Odin, Part 3

Disclaimer: Now if I owned these guys, why would I be writing the stories when I could just make them into episodes and make money off them. 

Summary: After Relena's 18th birthday, she goes through her childhood memories that Zechs recovered. What happens when she finds a locket that has a picture of herself and Heero? What had happened so long ago? Have fun reading this you guys. 

Once So Long Ago ~ Chapter 6: Odin, Part 3- By ~Crystal Delphina~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.C. 188

"Rose, tell me what you think of this?" Odin walked over to the woman and handed her a small jewelry case.

"It's gorgeous Odin, but why?" She looked at the contents of the small compartment a bit longer before handing it back to him.

"You'll find out someday." He absentmindedly muttered his response as she began to leave his apartment. 

"Rose, you'll realize everything that you've wanted to know about soon. And I must ask you to stay quiet at all costs. You cannot allow anyone to understand what has gone on here in the past couple of years. If you do, those dear children that you mother...may lose their lives. Don't let that happen. Do you understand? If you don't, then the consequences are grave..." She turned around in astonishment, only to have him turned away from her. His low voice unnerved her, and what he was implying quickly hit her as she stared at his back. 

"The children are going to leave soon aren't they?? And you aren't going to be around either. What's going to happen Odin? You have to tell me." She couldn't help the slight tremble in her voice, and he couldn't miss it either. However, she realized the circumstances, and didn't miss the fact that he would use force if she refused his request. 

"Are you, or are you not going to stay quiet for those children? That is all I am asking, and all I am going to tell you."

She bowed her head in defeat. There was no way she would be able to get the information out of him. However, the threat to those children that she felt a maternal instinct for, the same children she had basically raised since they were babies; she readily made her decision. 

"I will stay quiet...forever if I must. Promise me that they'll be safe though, and that someday, I will understand it all." Waiting, the silence wrapped around her for what seemed like hours until he responded to her plea. 

"I promise Rose. They will be safe and protected, and you will find out someday. Remember that in a couple of years when we will someday have peace, that you helped raise two of the most influential people that created it in different ways. Until that time though, just wait, and go about life normally, and protect them in your own way by staying quiet. Goodbye Rose. You have been a very important person in all our lives. Thank you."

With his last few words, she couldn't help the tears that slipped down her face as she left the small apartment for the last time. When the door had clicked behind her, causing a final reminder, she turned towards the exit. 

"Goodbye my children. God speed on your long journey ahead. And may all the heavens protect you in the upcoming war that you have spent so long training for." She whispered those last words and walked out of their lives forever, and realized that she had reassurance that she would live to see peace. She believed in the strength of those wonderful children.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is everything in place?" 

"Yes. But why are you walking into their trap if you know it will be your end? It is a stupid move on your part." Dr. J looked into the eyes of the man on the vid-phone. He noted that Odin's eyes looked tired.

"Because, I've served my purpose. I must pay the price for killing Heero Yuy. Even though part of my repayment was the training of those kids, it isn't enough. Besides, this life is not suitable for them any longer."

"Then, yes, everything is in place. They will be taken care of. And...they will not remember what has taken place in these past couple of years."

"Fine. The time has come to end this scene and have an intermission before the last great act." Odin terminated the connection.

__

That man will go into that situation knowing the outcome...and he isn't even afraid. May his ending come quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tomorrow, we will be moving operations. However, you will begin training with someone else. I do not want any arguments, understand?" His request didn't even sound like a request as he commanded them.

"Yes sir." Heero and Relena stood at attention in front of Odin receiving their battle orders. 

"Good. Come here." They sat on the couch next to Odin as he reached into his jacket pocket and removed the same jewelry box he had shown to Rose earlier. 

"I'm going to be leaving you, and I want you two to be strong, just like I have trained you. I will not see you again after this, however, a man named Dr. J is going to train you further and take care of you."

"Why?" Relena looked at her commander slightly misty eyed, but held back her threatening tears. 

"Because, there is no more I can teach you, and also the situation is becoming dangerous if you stick around with me. I don't want any arguments. Just accept it. You will have each other though, so don't be worried. Remember that you always have each other. Here." He handed over the jewelry box to Heero.

Heero looked up first at Odin in suspicion, before glancing over at Relena and opening the box. What he found inside shocked him. He handed the box over to Relena, who opened up the locket that she found inside the box. She was surprised to see a picture of herself and Heero inside.

"What is this for?" Odin looked at Heero in slight amusement as he saw Heero's evident confusion. 

"It will be more important when you are older. Just remember what I said. It's time to move out. Let's go." He marched the children out the door to the car that already had their few possessions packed inside of it.

~*~*~*~*

Dr. J welcomed the two children with warm smiles, and was happy to see that they had no idea as to what was about to take place. 

"This is Dr. J. Obey whatever he says. Farewell children. Forgive me for what I've put you through." 

"What do..." Relena's question was cut off as Dr. J quickly came behind her and gave her a tranquilizer. Heero sprang to a fighting stance as her young form crumpled to the floor.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER?!" Heero shouted at Dr. J in anger. However, he too was knocked out as Odin came behind him and gave him the same kind of tranquilizer.

"Take care of them Doctor. They are our only hopes for the future. Oh, and don't forget to take the box out of Relena's pocket."

"Understood. You have done good Lowe." Odin just snickered as he turned around and also left their lives forever. 

Dr. J picked up the children, placing them on two separate beds, as he began a long and dangerous process that would span the next couple of days. 

Memory erasing.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Raise her as a pacifist, so she can someday take the role of a Peacecraft. Don't let her know about what went on before then. You must think up ways to explain her childhood, but otherwise, everything should go fine. From this day forward, until she realizes the truth herself, she is your daughter, Relena Dorlain."

"We understand. We served the Peacecrafts, and we consider it a great honor to be able to help repay them for their kindness and generosity. We will keep her safe." Abigail and Nicholas Dorlain lifted up Relena and began to take her. 

"Wait! Take this, but don't let her see it. If she discovers it to early, she may have lapses and be damaged. Don't let that happen." Dr. J threw the locket to Mr. Dorlain as they left in understanding. 

When they left, Dr. J turned back towards his other patient still laying on a bed. 

"You, I will prepare for an extensive battle. You will not meet your dear partner for many more years I'm sorry to say, but it really is for the best. We can't have a pacifist waving a gun around now can we?" Dr. J snickered and clamped his hand. "But, you can do that job all on your own." Dr. J walked away to finish his other studies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry that this chapter kind of jumped around a bit. Hopefully you followed it clearly enough. Again, not like you haven't heard it enough though, please review. ~Crystal Delphina~


	7. The Solution

Disclaimer: now if I owned these guys, why would I be writing the stories when I could just make them into episodes and make money off them. ^_^.   
  
Summary: After Relena's 18th birthday, she goes through her childhood memories that Zechs recovered. What happens when she finds a locket that has a picture of herself and Heero? What had happened so long ago? Have fun reading this you guys.   
  
A.N.: Umm... I don't really have anything to say of importance right now I guess. Just go ahead and read.   
  
Once So Long Ago ~ Chapter 7: The Solution- By ~Crystal Delphina~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm confused. How could you have possibly pulled all of that off? I mean, you couldn't have possibly hid it constantly all the time from them if what you're saying is true." Noin just couldn't believe that those events had taken place. It just seemed so unreal. Moreover, if that's how she felt, how did Heero and Relena feel?

"I couldn't pull the whole thing off actually. Part of the memory erasing had some glitches in it. I couldn't erase natural instincts totally, because that's more integrated in the senses and the body itself." Dr. J gave a smile to the room. Finishing his explanation, everyone was sufficiently surprised.

"That doesn't make sense..."

"Yes it does. It explains why Relena automatically felt a tie to Heero that made her want to follow him. It also explains why Heero could never harm her. They may not have realized it, but subconsciously, they recognized each other somehow, but they just couldn't place where from." Quatre looked over at Dr. J. "Am I right?"

"Precisely."

"I just don't understand. I can't remember any of this. I just feel so...stupid." Relena held her head in her hands, as she closed her eyes. It was just so much information, but none of it made sense. She couldn't remember anything like that happening. 

"I can make you remember again." Everyone's heads snapped towards the still grinning Dr. J.

"What do you mean?" Heero questioned the strange scientist cautiously. 

"I inserted a key command into the programming when we began the process, just incase you would need to remember someday. And besides, I don't think anything like that kind of a life alteration should be permanent when you can't even make your own decision." He paused though, and his face became quite serious. "I must warn you though, three things will happen. At first your mind will overload with the memories. Nothing serious, your brain will just need a minute to separate out the memories. Then, you will lapse back into your childlike selves, right during your first memories after we separated the two of you. And then, you will lapse again when you met again when you were 15; your body will need to process one more time. Heero, I also must warn you that your personality will change due to the age you are representing and at what point of your training you were in. Meaning, that for about 5 minutes or something, you will be emotionless again, that perfect soldier we trained you to be. Do you still want me to do this?"

"Yes." They agreed readily, and the reply was expected by all. The answers that were wanted desperately, would be supplied by any means possible.

"Fine then. Duo go stand behind Heero; and Zechs, go stand behind Relena." The two men did as they were instructed, though somewhat puzzled at what their purpose was.

"They're going to faint as soon as I say the keyword. Make sure to move them onto the couch by you. Are you ready?" They nodded their heads, indicating that it was time to proceed. "Okay. Look at the back of the locket. You forgot to read the inscription."

Relena removed the locket from around her neck and handed it to Heero. He turned it over, while Relena leaned over it to read it also.

"Together forever, past, present, & future." Finishing reading, he looked up at Dr. J expectantly.

"Pacifist and soldier started out once so long ago." Dr. J said the simple sentence calmly, looking back at the two, knowing what would happen next. As soon as he finished, their eyes closed, and both of their forms went limp. Duo and Zechs caught them as soon as they saw them start to fall, and laid them down on the couches nearby.

"How long are they going to stay like this?" Sally asked, rising from her seat, to go stand over them, everyone soon followed her example. 

"At least for five minutes, maybe longer. However, they both will wake up at the same time."

"What did you say?? And how did that work??" Hilde asked, leaning next to Relena. They both were so still, breathing shallowly, almost looking dead. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

"It was basically a phrase that would basically unlock their memories. It triggered them to come back. And Odin made the inscription on the back of the locket, and I figured the phrase needed to be something a bit more complicated. If someone at their school just said 'Together forever, past, present, & future', their memories would have returned much to early. Though of course, now that I think of it, why would anyone say that?" Dr. J began to ponder his question.

They looked down at the 'sleeping' couple, waiting (im) patiently for them to rise and start the next process. What would they say as little eight year-olds?

~ They'll know more about each other in these next few minutes, then they thought they ever would ~ No one noticed the grin that spread across Dr.J's wised face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm really really sorry about how short this chapter is, but be thankful that at least another one is coming out. Reviews are always welcome, cause the more I get, the faster the chapters will come out. Oh, and as a second note, go check out my newest fic Breathless, cause I desperately want opinions on it.   
~Crystal Delphina~


	8. Our Seperate Ways

Disclaimer: Now if I owned these guys, why would I be writing the stories when I could just make them into episodes and make money off them. 

Summary: After Relena's 18th birthday, she goes through her childhood memories that Zechs recovered. What happens when she finds a locket that has a picture of herself and Heero? What had happened so long ago? 

A.N.: I'm sooooo sorry it's taken so long. Well threatening e-mail and reviews actually help I guess to inspire me. Honestly though, every time I would start in on my other fics, I would feel kinda guilty for not finishing this one yet. So lucky for you that I splurged to by the special edition Endless Waltz, and the Operation 10 DVD, just to get me back into the driver's seat on this whole GW thing. And guess what? It actually worked. I'm actually writing this thing as I'm watching the movie. So, hopefully I'll be able to by the other 9 DVD's. Anyway, I'm going to try and wrap this up by the end of the summer, and Last Words. Not that you care or anything, so I'm impressed if you've actually read all this.

P.S.: This week I went back and reread all the chapters and have revised them. Not enough that you need to go back and read them, but I just thought I would inform you.

****

Once So Long Ago

Chapter 8: Our Separate Ways

By ~Crystal Delphina~

Where was she? She was so confused; it felt as if her body and mind were separated; as if she was floating around or something. Was she dead?

No. Someone had promised her she would be safe - protected even. That made no sense though. She couldn't recall anyone promising her that. 

Why did she look so old though? Her hair was so long, and she was actually taller. Ha, now she could tower over those stupid kids that always made fun of her. There was something different about her chest though...she had big lumps there...

__

Oh my god, I'm a freak. I must be growing extra arms or something. This is horrible. Her face looked down right horrified_. However, of course it would be an advantage in hand to hand combat_. She tried to lighten up with that, and just let the issue slid.

It wasn't long though before she was frightened when she took more notice of her current situation and not her new body so much.

She was all alone.

In the dark.

She was terrified of the dark.

Now what was she going to do? She franticly began looking around for anything that looked familiar, but there was only a surrounding blackness. She tried not to cry. Crying was not something that would get her out of difficult situations.

Odin taught her that.

However, Odin wasn't around right now. He had dropped her off at that man's office awhile back. Had she fallen asleep? Maybe this was all just a dream. That would make sense. She was just having a nightmare then. Lucky for her that Heero always seemed to know when to wake her up, just when it would get really bad. So he should be arriving then any minute to save her from the darkness. So she would just sit down and wait. 

She waited.

Nothing was happening. Where was he?? 

Now she was really getting worried. Maybe if she started to scream or cry or something, he would wake her up. She opened her mouth to scream.

"Heero! Come and get me!!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she became puzzled. Why did that sound extremely familiar?

Suddenly, without any warning, a light appeared, and she was pulled into it, but without resistance on her part.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena blinked a couple times, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. As soon as her vision cleared though, she sprung up from her resting place, to only come face to face with Heero, or at least who she assumed was Heero, who had just awoken in the same fashion. He too looked considerably older then what she remembered of last seeing him, but oh well. He was here, and was someone she recognized.

She gave a sound hard right hook to his mid region.

Clutching a hand to his side, and giving a small gasp, he restrained the urge to hit her back. Neither of them even acknowledged the people gathered around them who were wincing. Relena might be the only person now that had actually hit him and not been retaliated against. Duo gave a small grunt of surprise and jealousy at the scenario. He had been knocked out when he had pulled that stunt.

"What was that for?"

"You big meanie. You didn't wake me up. It was dark, and I was scared, and you didn't come and get me you big jerk," Relena slightly whined while pouting, and her eyes nearly clouding with tears. Heero just looked stunned.

"What?? How was I supposed to know you were having a nightmare."

"But you always wake me up, cause you always know. You weren't there this time though," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry Lena, I really am. I'll try and wake you up next time."

"Fine." Relena gave one final sniff, before she straightened up. "So where's Odin?"

"I don't know. He dropped us off here in this lab. He's gone for good, remember? He said he was leaving us." Heero replied solemnly, hating to remind her of the bad news.

"You mean he left us? But he's not allowed to do that."

"You know that there's always the possibility that he'd have to leave us to protect us from the enemy. It's okay though, cause you know he cared about us and trained us well. He trained us to survive, when he's gone."

"He trained us to survive together too."

"Right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wait, I'm confused. Why are they talking as if we're not even here?" Catherine whispered to Doctor J.

"Because we aren't here in their minds. They are back in the lab ten years ago. To them, we're just part of the wallpaper. I also forgot to mention that how they act and talk is based only on what their subconscious would say to each other. When they erasing was complete, I actually kept them in separate rooms in induced comas until the Dorlians came and picked up Relena so that there was minimal interaction and stimulation.I gave the locket to the Dorlians so she would have something to remember him by. She even shifted in her sleep when the Dorlain's began to take her."

As if what he was saying was an introduction, Relena looked as if she was struggling against something.

~*~*~*~

"Heero, don't let them take me. I want to stay here with you."

"Relena!" Heero shouted, trying to grab for her. Moreover, even though they were only a mere foot apart, they couldn't touch, as if invisible forces held them back.

"Heero, we have to stay together. We promised each other," Relena declared, tears coming to her eyes.

Suddenly, Heero gave in though. To Relena's dismay, he just looked beaten and downfallen.

"You have to go with them Relena. It's the only way to insure both of our survivals."

"No, it doesn't have to be like that though." She desperately pleaded with him. He had to come back to his senses.

"Goodbye Relena..."Heero trailed off, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Heero..." Relena too finally gave in and stopped struggling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my gosh, how sad is that." Noin and nearly every other girl looked as if they could produce flowing rivers of salty tears.

"Heartbreaking really," Trowa added, though didn't nearly seem as emotionally moved as the girls.

"So that was the last time they saw each other then, huh?" Duo said more then asked. "Goes to show you that Heero was always looking out for her best interest from the very start, I guess."

"Hmm, very true. But the show isn't over yet," J announced.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena did a complete 360 in attitude, by flinging her arms around a now very rigid Heero, with a huge smile on her face and a dead set frown on his.

"Oh Heero, it's been so long. I can't believe it's actually you. I mean, you've grown up so much." She sounded much maturer now, as she continued to talk while hugging him to her. "And to find you on this beach of all places. You've given me quite a scare."

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Heero finally spoke. His voice didn't sound warm or rejoicing at all though, unlike Relena's.

"Well, hugging you of course. I mean it's been nearly seven years since we've seen each other. I would think that you would be at least a little happy to see me," Relena said a bit taken aback by his lack...lack of well... anything really.

"Happiness is useless on the battlefield. If Operation Meteor is to be followed through, and you don't want to get hurt Relena, it's best not to get involved with me," he warned.

"Operation Meteor? Father told me some little tidbits about that. You're here to start a war? Don't do it please. Everything's going okay. I mean it isn't perfect, but people are taking steps to peace. It will only take a bit longer-"

"No, it needs to end with action. It's taken too long."

"What's wrong with you Heero? What happened to you, what did they do to you? Why don't you even care?"

"I have to warn you Relena that I've been ordered to eliminate any obstacles that get in my way. I have to go now." He didn't even bother to answer her well-placed questions.

"I won't let you." Relena squared her shoulders, and firmly stood her place in front of him. "You wouldn't dare to harm me or much less dispose of me anyway. Odin trained us better then that then to destroy our own comrades, or own partners. You know it too. I dare you even to even try to lift a hand to me," she said defiantly, lifting her head to expose her neck purposefully.

Heero whipped out a gun from nowhere, and brought it a breadth away from her, before quickly stopping the possible easy shot.

His hand shook a bit, before he finally lowered his gun and looked past her, refusing to meet her in the eyes.

"I'm right aren't I? I told you didn't I?" Relena said, but not in a condescending tone. Heero just merely seemed to begin to walk past her. "Will we be seeing each other again Heero?" Relena asked solemnly, a saddened look upon her face.

"Yes."

"And you are going to start this battle?"

"No, I'm just going to finally finish it so we can live in peace," he replied evenly.

"Then I will begin to fight in this battle too. I know I will be pulled into it, because that is what I've been trained for. To fight this battle alongside you." 

"Fine, have it your way." He took a small pause though, and nearly gave a fond smile. " Besides, we promised we'd stick together anyway." Relena gave a small hopeful smile when she saw his mask fade away slightly with his acceptance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They began to collapse, with heavy eyelids closing, and knees buckling under their weight. Zechs and Duo again sprang forward to support their unconscious forms.

A bit surprised at their own reaction time, Zechs and Duo, along with everyone else, turned their heads towards Doctor J.

"Don't just stand there and gawk at me, put them on the couches already. Unless of course you don't mind the extra poundage to carry around." J smirked.

"What happened?" Quatre asked puzzled.

"Oh, well the main confrontations between the two of them are over, so the body just shut down so it could finish processing. The rest would have just been little pieces here and there when they did interact, but nothing major. Besides, we know the rest of it anyway. I mean it just sums up into Relena helping him become more human, the winning of the war through thier combined efforts, and the general deal of them falling in love, blah di blah. No big deal if you ask me." Doctor J just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as if he were talking about his lunch.

"Oh but the romance would be the best part."

"Oh please Catherine, give us a break," Sally replied nearly gagging.

"Will they remember everything they just said?" Zechs asked, deciding that changing the topic was in the best interest of his sanity.

Doctor J nodded his head. 

"And are we to assume that they're going to wake up in a couple of minutes like last time?" Noin asked.

Doctor J nodded his head again.

" Well then I guess its back to the waiting game for us." Dorothy plopped down into a chair with a sigh.


	9. Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters associated with aforementioned show. Simple.

A.N.: Because I'm feeling nice and know that you all have been waiting for so long, I'll leave the A.N. for the end. I suggest you read it however, good info in there. And lucky for you, this is a long chapter.

****

Once So Long Ago

Chapter 9: Pillow Talk

By Crystal Delphina

"I have to go lay down."

For the past 5 minutes, Relena had been bombarded by questions stemmed from her worried and curious friends and family members.

Her mind was already swirling when she had suddenly regained consciousness, sitting up straight from the couch. She had looked around at the eleven astonished faces at her sudden awakening, and was instantly overwhelmed. So overwhelmed in fact, that she nearly fainted for the third time that day.

She noticed the swarm of people split as they moved to either surround her, or rush upon Heero who had also woken up. Well actually, the doctor, Trowa, and Wufei remained near the back wall of the living room, while everyone else deserted them.

Relena sent an uneasy glance towards Heero as Millardo already began giving her a speech on how worried he had been. Heero didn't look back though, too concerned with sending glares at Quatre and Duo, and growling at Sally while she tried to see if he was in fact medically okay. Catherine wisely choose to stay out of direct range from his limbs but still began to interrogate him, which he replied with an annoyed silence.

Finally Relena couldn't take it any more, and jumped up from the couch. With her declaration of retiring to her room, she left her friend to do what they wanted. She knew Heero would have no problems on his own, so had now qualms leaving him to his own devices.

Upon entering her room, she flung herself onto the bed and promptly buried her face in the pillow. It did not help to stop the confusion and disbelief in her head.

Images from a forgotten childhood swirled within her mind. None of it made sense though. Until just 30 minutes ago, all she had ever known was a happy childhood with the Darlians. Suddenly, she could recall a time when her and Heero were playing in Odin Lowe's living room together. Or the time when he had hit her harder then expected and had nearly cried in worry over her.

__

Crying and _Heero_ were two words that should never, _ever_, be in the same sentence together. However, it **had **happened. She suddenly could see Odin Lowe within her mind with clarity, when all she had ever known of the man was what Heero had told her about him. And his memory about the mysterious older man had been sparse with little detail in the beginning as it was.

Battle tactics and hand to hand combat techniques she could now implement with perfection. She remembered every step of incapacitating a person with minimal effort. She knew the layouts for many of the old Oz and Alliance bases that Odin had showed her. She knew how to navigate through them without being caught; that is if they still existed, which was unlikely, during this time of peace. She had never once learned them, much less used them during her adult life, yet at one time, they had been pounded into her brain.

__

How the hell did I miss Une when I fired at her back then? she thought with slight amusement in referral when she had threatened the older woman at that party back when she was 15.

She was caught off guard, so wrapped up in her thoughts, when an arm encircled her waist, pulling her against a hard body. She relaxed immediately when she realized it could only be Heero. Her assumption was only further confirmed when she received a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.

They sat in silence for a bit, only the occasional shifting of position making any type of noise in the room. Eventually her head had moved to lie on his other outstretched arm so she was further pillowed against him.

"I'm sorry." His mumbled words seemed to fill the room after the static silence.

"What for?" Relena replied, her voice hushed.

"For pulling the gun on you."

Relena could not help but give a small bark of laughter. A very rare noise coming from the usually reserved young woman.

"You're joking right? This was not the first time it has happened. And besides, we were not ourselves. Well we were, but... Well you know what I mean."

"That's not all." She patiently waited as he paused. "I'm sorry for leaving you. For giving up and not fighting for you." When he hugged her gently, she suddenly felt the need to pull away and hit him again.

Although her memories had sorted out after recovering them, there was still the matter of having to deal with the now complex problem of having newly acquired them. In a sense, she needed time to separate the memories of the little girl back then, and who she was now, and fit them into one person. To simplify it, she reverted slightly to that little girl who was still upset at Heero for leaving her. [1]

__

He had abandoned me. He hadn't even tried to save me. For all he had known at that time, I could have been taken away by the enemy and all he did was watch me go. The little girl thought, saddened that her comrade had left her back then.

__

That is not true at all though. Her adult rationale was slowly gaining back control. That childhood reaction was not correct... _He did not have a choice. We were both drugged. He couldn't have done anything even if he had wanted to. _The little girl within Relena slowly understood and accepted the answer.

"That's alright. I know you had no choice."

"But I gave up. I shouldn't have just given up. Odin taught us to always stick together. You knew that, you even told me. We are never supposed to leave our comrades. And I was supposed to protect you. Odin made me swear before he left to protect you, and I just let you go." By now, he had buried his face into the back of her neck and hair, his voice soft and filled with regret as he spoke.

__

This is not like Heero. Relena thought, somewhat worried at his current state of misplaced guilt. This was not the cold and emotionless Heero she had come to love. This was like the Heero she had grown up with; the child filled with doubts and insecurities that he only revealed to her in the darkness of night and when Odin wasn't home. _That's it!_

Just as she had reverted back to the childhood memories and emotions temporarily in her reactions, he must have been doing the same thing. It wasn't Heero talking right now, but in fact, it was the _old_ Heero speaking to her with such remorse. 

With her new discovery, she managed to turn in his embrace to face him. His eyes were closed, and his boy was rigid and tense against her own. She slowly reached a hand up to brush a tendril of hair away from his forehead. It stubbornly fell back into its previous position, as she expected it would. 

"Heero, listen to me. You did all you could. And you were doing what was best for me. You have more then upheld your promise to Odin. I am still safe and alive all thanks to you. I have no doubts in your capabilities in protecting me."

She was somewhat startled to see an ice blue when he opened his eyes compared to the much darker hue his eyes usually possessed. After a moment of though, they became the steely Prussian blue, happening so quickly she wondered if they ever had changed color.

"Hn," was the only response she received, and she then knew that Heero was back to normal.

She began to untangle herself from him, and tried to rise from the bed. Tried was the key word however, because he promptly pulled her back down beside him.

"Where are you going?"

"It's only two in the afternoon. I can't possibly stay in bed all day."

"You're tired. Lay back down." Although she had never actually expressed feelings of fatigue, she was in fact somewhat drained of energy after the day's ordeals.

"But-" she began to protest and rise again.

"Would you rather face the inquires of those downstairs?" he said simply, halting all of her attempts to leave with his words. He had a very good point after all. When he felt no further resistance from her, he closed his eyes, and began to doze.

"What's it like?"

"Huh?" he asked, opening his eyes only partially to look over at her.

"To have all of these memories again?"

It was odd really. All of a sudden, the memories he had of Odin training him were infused with an extra person. Now instead of all those nights when he had sat talking to himself (which had confused him to no end originally) he had in fact been talking to a girl.

He recalled a childhood with many more happy times now because of his partner back then. Granted he had always been solemn, but now there were more smiles amongst his frowns. He had lost a lot of his happiness when he had lost his memories, and that only helped his transformation into the emotionless soldier. _Would I have been able to do the things I had done during the war if I had had those previous memories with Relena combined with the memories I had created of her during the war?_

Relena assumed he didn't intend on answering when he had been silent for so long, or that he had actually gone to sleep in avoidance of her question.

"It's like being part of a dream," he finally replied. [2]

"A dream?" Her head was cradled against his neck making it difficult to look to see his face, which was slightly above her own. Not to mention that her back was pressed against his chest again.

"A dream," was all he said in confirmation, not going into further detail.

"Remember that time when we were at the park and that boy pushed me off of the slide? You automatically tackled him and then we both started hitting him." Relena gave a slight giggle, although she did feel slightly sorry for the poor boy looking back on it.

"Yes. Odin made us do 100 pushups. He was furious." He gave a small chuckle.

"Harsh for a pair of six year olds," Relena retorted.

"He made me do 50 more though as soon as you got sent to your room," Heero said, sobering the mood.

"Was he really that rough on you?" Relena moved her hand down to grasp his that was lying across her side.

"Yes. Nevertheless, it was necessary. He said there were appropriate times to use force and time not to. He made me stronger, with his discipline. It was needed for my training and to ensure the success of the mission and your survival." He emphasized his final point by entwining their fingers together.

"I was always so jealously when you and Odin went off and when he showed you more advanced techniques. I guess I just never knew how tough he was on you. You never once complained. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I knew it would make you upset." She was about to deny such a claim when she decided he was most likely right. She probably would have demanded Odin go easier on him or make herself work harder to even out the playing field.

Once more, they both closed their eyes, thinking that it was finally time for that nap that they had originally intended to take.

"I think she loved him," Relena said unexpectedly after a few minutes.

"Excuse me?" Heero asked, completely confused as to whom she was referring to. Not to mention, confused as to why the girl could not keep quiet for more then five minutes.

"Rose. I think she loved Odin." Relena explained.

"Hn."

"I remember her coming over all the time. And I remember thinking that her and Odin acted like parents of other children I saw, so I thought that maybe we were a small family."

"Hn," Heero grunted, obviously still trying to sleep through his girlfriend's babbling.

"I remember waking up one time in the middle of the night. I was so afraid of the dark, and Rose came in when I began to cry. She gave me a nightlight and then kissed me goodnight. I then looked up and saw Odin in the doorway. They loved both of us you know? Odin and Rose would have done anything for us. They even looked as if they our biological parents too. She had that long blond hair and her eyes were that dark blue, almost as dark as yours. And Odin had that dark brown hair, though his was curlier. He had those brown eyes too."

"Hn."

"I saw them kiss once too. I went into the living room one night and saw them on the couch. He told her they could not fall in love though. She was always so sad after that. She would smile and act like things were normal, but her eyes always held that sorrow."

"Hn."

"Heero Yuy, are you listening to me?!" Relena finally shouted, sitting up straight from the bed. His eyes snapped open, and he glared at her in annoyance of her leaving his side.

"Yes I was."

"I'm sure..." she replied with a roll of her eyes. She moved to hit him with her pillow when suddenly she was pinned beneath him on the bed.

"You said how we closely resembled a real family, how she loved him, how he wouldn't allow it, and how she was sad," he informed her, gazing at her intently as he listed off her points, and proving to her his listening skills.

"Fine fine, you proved your point. Now let me up," she said, slightly squirming beneath his body.

"No."

"No?"

"You always said that I show too much mercy towards my opponent. I believe you are stuck princess until I say okay," he replied with a triumphant smirk.

His smirk was replaced with a frown when he felt her twist beneath him and manage to create enough force to flip him onto hisback with _her _now pinning _him_.

"And I also always said, you underestimate me darling." He growled and glared up at her large smile.

"You may have remembered your training, _darling_," he sneered. "but you haven't practiced for 10 years, not to mention I know much more then you. I wouldn't suggest a spar, or I might just actually hurt you."

"I already know you would never hurt me. Besides, it's so much more fun messing with the great Heero Yuy's ego."

At that declaration, his hands twisted from her grasp and pushed her backwards. However, she grabbed both of his wrists again and managed to flip him over herself with their combined momentum. What happened to have slipped her mind however was the fact that they had run out of room on the bed. He landed on the floor with a hard thud.

"Oh my gosh. Heero are you alright?" she asked, worried and feeling guilty. She moved towards the edge of the bed to peer over and take a closer look. She began laughing though when she saw him glaring up at her from the floor, still sprawled upon his back.

"That's it. I've had enough." He sprang up and tackled her back down onto the bed. He began tickling her though so she had no time to retaliate.

"I give up. I'm sorry, please...please stop Heero," she managed between laughter fits.

"Fine." He stopped, ending with a small kiss to her lips and then fell down beside her. Maybe now they could finally go to sleep.

*~*~*

"What the hell are they doing up there?" Duo asked, puzzled as to what the source of the loud thump on the ceiling meant.

"We probably do not want to know," Dorothy answered mildly.

"And what exactly are you implying?" Zechs snapped. It was bad enough Yuy was up there with his baby sister. But those noises were almost enough to get him to barge into their room.

For the past hour, the other houseguests had been lounging in various locations of the house, hoping the couple upstairs would come back down eventually.

"Nothing Mr. Millardo. I was just commenting. Don't mind me," Dorothy replied with a slight snicker. She continued flipping through her magazine.

"When do you think they'll come down?" Sally asked, looking up from her laptop. She had been researching any medical records released on memory erasing for the last hour. So far, she had not turned up any results.

"Let them be. Miss Relena and Heero need to talk first before we talk to them," Quatre said, walking in with tea from the kitchen.

"As usual, Quatre is right," Duo muttered, sending another glance towards the still vacant staircase.

*~*~*

"Heero?"

"Hn."

"Do you remember Rose's last name?" With a large sigh, Heero opened his eyes. 

"Do you _ever _sleep?" he muttered.

"Do you remember Rose's last name or not?" Relena said, obviously ignoring his last question.

"McGovern or something," he replied. After a moment of thought though he corrected his prior statement with, "McGroven. It was McGroven."

With his answer, Relena jumped up from the bed and headed towards his duffel bag. She began rummaging through it, a now wide-awake Heero glaring at the back of her head.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing?" he asked, eyeing the way she was messing up his neatly folded clothing.

"Where's your laptop?" she asked, while still shoving articles of clothing aside.

"It's already set up on the desk Relena," he replied calmly. She dropped the shirt she had been holding to turn and give him an embarrassed smile.

"Whoops." She looked over to see that in fact the laptop Heero carried everywhere was sitting in plain site. She sprang from her crouched position on the floor to the seat in front of the small computer. Heero, finally giving up all hope of slumber for the afternoon, got up and went to lean over her.

"What are you doing?"

"We lived on colony L1B3348 right?"

"Yes. Why?" Instead of replying, Relena typed in the colony number. "Are you ever going to answer my questions?" Heero asked, becoming increasingly frustrated and losing any type of patience with the vice foreign minister.

"I'm seeing if Rose still lives there. Really Heero, you must be quicker in the uptake." Heero resisted the urge to knock her out and drag her to the bed. Instead, he settled for glaring at her, while she pointedly ignored him.

"She moved a few years after we did. However, it says she moved to this colony. Talk about coincidence," Relena said, reading off of the screen.

"Hn. Sounds as if the good doctor has just had everything planned down to the last detail," Heero said, referring to the now increasing suspicious Dr. J. It was eerie that J's actions seemed planned from the very start.

"Come on, let's get going then." Relena got up from the computer, grabbed a nearby jacket, and was out the door in the time-span of a few seconds. And all Heero could do was stare at the address on the screen, and then the open doorway. He rushed after her, throwing a jacket on in the process, and followed the sound of her footsteps making their way down the stairs.

*~*~*

"Here they come," Hilde said as she heard the approaching tread of feet down the staircase. Everyone waited, and looked expectantly towards the doorway that led into the front hallway.

"We have to go."

"I'm taking the car."

"And...there...they go...," was all Hilde could come up with as the two people ran past the doorway and out the front door.

"This is just getting annoying," Catherine said, walking back towards the library.

*~*~*

Twenty minutes later, Heero and Relena stood uncertainly outside of a house door.

"Should we knock?" Relena asked uncertainly.

"Isn't that why we came here?"

"Fine." Relena reached forward and gave a few sharp taps against the wood with her hand. A few seconds passed before a woman appeared in the doorway.

"Can I help you?"

[1] Okay, I had some trouble with this one because I know what I am trying to get across here but I fear, you (the reader), will not. In a sense, Heero and Relena have the little children personality they knew before they lost their memories, and then they have the personality after that point of losing their memories. Therefore, when you put both together, one with memories that then stop, and then one with memories that start without full background information, you end up with a temporary split personality disorder.

[2] In no way shape or form was this meant to mimic Cowboy Bebop...

A.N.: Alright, few things first. I actually sat down and wrote the rest of this story after going over it a few times and realizing I really did need to finish it for not only my sanity but apparently yours also. I absolutely loved all of the e-mails and reviews I received. So yes, Chapter 10 and the epilogue are in fact complete; I just need to type them up and edit them. So I should have this story finished by the end of April. It really helps though when I have the reviews though...haha. In addition to this, I just wanted to remind those of you with accounts on ff.net that if you review, it will alert you as to when I update by marking the review history green. So now, we have a cheap way of checking up on our authors without having to buy that support service stuff. 

I have some items of interest on my profile right now. If you are interested in reinstating NC-17 stories, please check my first Note. If you are interested in Beta-reader services, please roll down to Note 2. Once again, this is all on my profile. Okay so if you have read all of this I am highly impressed. Until next time readers.

---

I thought I would start this new kind of contest thing of whose review I thought was most insightful or just all around creative and clever. Since I just announced this, there are not very many to pick from that are not very different from the others, but I will try my best. Come on guys; let's get creative here.

Favorite Review from Chapter 8: I'd say this one would have to go to the anonymous reviewers SJ and celticfairy just because of how many letters they both put (O_o craziness really...). On the other hand, I thought KnighteWolfe's was very nice. Thanks everyone else that gave me the encouragement. ^_^


	10. Rosebuds

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters associated with aforementioned show. Simple.

A.N.: Yeah yeah, I know. I finally updated, though it took forever. A.N. is at end. Just read the story. Warning though, the chapter is unusually short for me. Only three pages.

****

Once So Long Ago

Chapter 10: Rosebuds

By Crystal Delphina

In front of the two young people stood a now 35-year-old Rose. Although time had aged her appearance, they still recognized the blond hair, blue eyed woman who had mothered them.

"We are-" Relena began.

"Relena? Heero?" And apparently, she recognized them also. Relena gave a relieved smile. Now she did not have to try to explain who they were.

"Yes. We are."

Tears sprang to the older woman's eyes as she ushered them inside and into the living room of her house.

"Oh you have no idea how happy it makes me to see you. I mean, I knew you were both alive, because both of you were all over the news for that year during the war, but I was still incredibly worried about the two of you." They sat down on a couch, while she sat across from them in a chair.

"When the war first started," she continued. "I couldn't believe that the toddlers I had changed diapers for were both in that dreadful battle."

Both Relena and Heero (yes, even Heero) visibly blushed slightly at her referral to their childhood.

"What happened to you after we left?" Heero asked.

"I stayed on the colony for a bit, but had nothing to do after you all left. I was completely miserable. Besides, a few months later, Alliance soldiers showed up in the building, questioning the residents as to Odin's location. When the old lady downstairs informed them that I had always hung out with him and the young children he had, they came after me. I barely escaped, and fled to this colony where my older brother lives. I've been here ever since."

After a few moments passed, Rose's smile disappeared. "What ever happened to Odin?"

Relena flinched slightly, while Heero stiffened beside her.

"He died in a suicide mission a few days after we left," Heero replied evenly.

"I thought as much." Rose played with the hem of her skirt for a short while, while a sad smile formed upon her features. "I knew as soon as he said you were all leaving, that I would never see him again."

"What happened to you two after you left?" she said with a small sigh.

"They separated us. I went to live with the Darlians, and Heero went through further military training under the tutelage of a scientist who designed his mobile suit."

"That must have been rough on both of you. You were always so close and all. Did you get to see each other often at least?"

"No. In fact they erased our memories so we didn't even recognize each other when we did meet three years ago," Heero explained calmly. Rose gasped in shock.

"That's horrible!"

"It was to make sure Relena survived."

"Besides, we remember now, and that's what is important," Relena said with a smile, trying to make sure Rose did not worry.

"I prayed for the both of you every day. I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again, but I had hoped you would remember me," Rose produced a small laugh. " but it seems you didn't even know about each other. I'm glad you're here now though."

She smiled warmly at them before jumping up from her seat. "I have a few pictures. Would you care to see them?" she called over her shoulder as she began making her way down a hallway, not even waiting for an answer.

"Yes please," Relena said eagerly. Rose walked in with a photo album in tow. When she stood over them, she motioned them to move to either side of the couch to allow her room in the middle.

She opened the book to reveal pages of pictures of the both of them, Odin, and herself. Relena fingered the corners of a photo of the four of them taken at Odin's apartment. They were all laughing and smiling.

She turned to look at another of her blowing out candles on her third birthday.

"When was Heero's birthday?" Relena asked offhandedly still inspected the pictures.

"We always celebrated it on January 15, exactly a month before yours [1]," Rose replied. "And until he was 7, he always made us take him to this mechanical horse he loved to ride. Remember that Heero?" Rose turned towards the now incredibly uncomfortable young man with a smirk, as Relena giggled.

"I wouldn't be laughing Relena. You made him kiss you once. He hated it too, because he thought you were trying to poison him. He looked ready to either kill you or ready to pass out afterwards. The poor boy." Rose was now the only one laughing as both Heero and Relena blushed on either side of her.

"You hate my kisses that much Heero?" I may just have to stop giving them then," Relena teased. Heero frowned at the prospect, but just grunted in response.

"Oh I always knew you two would get together. You two were special somehow," Rose said with a large smile a glint in her eye. She looked between the two of them repeatedly, both of their heads turned to look somewhere other then at her. "Odin knew it too. That is why he made sure to make that locket you are wearing. I'm sure he would be pleased to see you both safe, happy, and together."

Rose shut the album when they reached the end of the visual memory lane.

"Why did you never marry or have children of your own?" Relena blurted out, before she could cover her mouth. That had been incredibly rude on her part, and very unlike her usual decorum.

"You _were_ my children. You were my family. I just couldn't go off and replace you." Rose's hands found their way to the tops of both of their heads. She smoothed their hair slowly with gentle strokes of her hands.

"I could never find better children. I know I am not your real mother, but I cared for you just the same. I loved both of you and Odin." Tears began to make their way down her cheeks after welling up in her eyes.

Relena moved to rest her head onto Rose's shoulder, Rose's hand falling to hug her around the shoulder. Although he resisted for a few moments, Heero's head also managed to land onto her other shoulder. 

"Thank you for being our mother," Relena said, with a small sniff.

"Oh Odin was a horrible father, though he cared for you both immensely. And I couldn't possibly let you grow up in a house full of men Relena without some lady like manners instilled in you. You may have been flipping Heero over the couch all the time, but you always apologized afterwards, and that's what was important," Rose said with a giggle, trying to lighten the mood. 

"And if I had left you young man," she indicated Heero with a squeeze to his shoulder. "with Odin all of the time, you never would have gone outside to play. Or gotten to ride that mechanical horse. I doubt Odin would have remembered to celebrate your birthday's either. He really was bad when it came to remembering special occasions..." Rose trailed off with a soft sigh. 

"My beautiful, wonderful, brave children. Saving the world and all. I suppose you are no longer children of course now. You can't even be called teenagers anymore. You've grown into fine adults." Rose gave each of them one more gentle squeeze before releasing them. They both stood up from the couch, Rose following.

"We must be going now," Heero said slowly, somewhat dazed. That had to be the closest thing he had ever had to motherly love in his life that he could clearly remember. It was fairly...unsettling, although it was a welcome feeling.

"We'll keep in touch, I promise." Relena seconded.

"I expect to be invited to the wedding." Rose laughed while the couple blushed again. The only reply she received was a grunt, although Heero had a small (small) smile.

"Oh wait, before you go..." Rose opened the discarded album and fished out two pictures to hand to them. After handing them to Heero, she was surprised when Relena hugged her.

"Take care of yourself," Relena said softly.

"You too sweetie." She gave Relena a kiss to the forehead before she pulled away.

Both women were thoroughly surprised when Heero took the small body of Rose into his arms. He pulled away slowly, unsure of what his body had just done on apparently a whim and subconscious desire. That was definitely not typical Heero Yuy behavior.

Rose leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

"You watch after yourself and her. You take care of each other, understand me?" Rose said as she pulled away, starring them both in the eyes pointedly. They both nodded, and walked out of her front door with quiet good-byes.

As she closed the door behind them, she gave a small smile.

"Well you did it Odin, as usual."

She was surprised to see herself crying when she looked in the hallway mirror.

A.N.: Look, I am warning you now, do NOT believe me when I give you people deadlines. I said this story would be done by the end of the April... It's July 1st. ANYWAY, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, although it was almost painfully short. I must admit, I did not really like this chapter, because of how hard it was to present Rose and her roll to Heero and Relena. And yes, I admit it, the chapter is rushed too. It sounds as if they were in and out all within 5 minutes. To tell you the truth, I'll just be happy when this whole story is over...

Anyway, although I had claimed there was only this chapter and an epilogue left, I may add one more just to be on the safe side. We'll see how things progress. But I PROMISE this will be done by the end of summer. 

And as for reviews... My gosh, I have been so deeply touched by how many I've received. However, if I break the 200 mark... I might just post the next part sooner. In fact, I will try my best to post that next part within a week if I hit the 200 + mark. So REVIEW!! All right readers, that is it for now. It's nearly 4 AM in the morning, and Saved By the Bell will be on soon (does anyone remember that show?? The bigger question is does anyone still watch it other then me??? J ).


	11. Fated to Be

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters associated with aforementioned show. Simple.

**Once So Long Ago**

By Crystal Delphina

"Do you believe in fate?"

"You mean like everything is set in stone?"

"Yes, something like that. That things are preordained."

"I'm not sure, depends upon the situation."

"It depends on nothing except your faith in destiny – your own destiny."

"Then yes, I suppose I believe in fate. Why do you ask?"

"Were we fated to be together?"

"Of course."

"How can you say that so nonchalantly? We hardly knew each other a few years ago. We only came together through a freak chance of –"

"Fate?"

"Yes….fate."

"Then why do you sound surprised at my answer?"

"Because, you're not one to believe something such as fate so easily. You don't place your trust and faith in something intangible so easily. I know you better than that."

"Then you should know that when it comes to us, I believe anything is possible."

"See, I'd believe you, if that wasn't so corny and if you hadn't just said that without any facial expression. I definitely know you well enough to never say something like that."

"Look, why are you really asking this?"

"It feels odd to think that we were fated to be together. That we met when we were younger and set up then to be together, even if 'fate' threw in some roadblocks along the way. It feels as if Odin was playing God and we were puppets to both him and Dr. J."

"You're thinking too much."

"Don't dismiss me like that. It's rude."

"Fine, whether we were 'set in stone' to be together, does that change your feelings for me?"

"Well...no…but -"

"So than why does it matter that a locket and a secret past have been reveled to you? Shouldn't you be happy we spent even more time together than you first thought?"

"Well I am..but…-"

"Then, don't be mad at Odin for bringing us together, or Dr. J for keeping us apart. They did what was necessary. And In the end it all worked out. It means we were meant to be together. And that doesn't make our relationship any less significant. If anything, that just means that it was all the perfection of the stars aligning due to – "

"Fate."

"Correct."

"Fine…I'll stop dwelling on the negative."

"Good, you're not one to do that, so don't start now."

"So dwell on the positive then? Of our relationship I mean?"

"Correct."

"So then, when do you plan to ask me to marry you? Hmm?"

"…Un."

"Don't grunt at me. You can't do that. You know better. I was serious. I need to know when to alert the media, for as you know, there will be _lots_ of media. And of course make sure Rose gets an invite as soon as possible."

"…."

"So now you're just not going to talk at all? Fine. I was thinking of possibly next summer. But that means you'd have to ask me here soon to get things underway with the planning."

"Stop messing around."

"And if I'm not?"

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face too."

"But darling, what about the dress? I'm thinking lots of ruffles and frills with lots of big poofy layers."

"If it takes to long to get off, know that I'll be ripping it off."

"FOR SHAME! What would Rose say if she heard you speaking like that young man?"

"Don't even try to chastise me, as if you haven't thought of that yourself."

"So that means you've been considering our wedding night? Aww, how sweet. That means you do intend on proposing."

"…You're pushing it."

"Just because I'm trying to be productive means you can't get all grumpy with me."

"Means I can do whatever the hell I please."

"Oh you think so, huh?"

"Don't even attempt to hit me little girl. I'll have you pinned down faster than you can say 'mercy'."

"Mer-"

"Now what did I just tell you? If you had been good and not attempted that, you wouldn't be on the ground right now, now would you?"

"Shut up."

"Un."

"I'll show you…"

"Sorry, you can't run to Odin for help this time."

"All of our memories…are.."

"Of times once so long ago. Just memories, and just the past."

"Implying I should look towards the future Heero?"

"It's your fate Relena."

"Just shut up and kiss me, will you?"

"Fine."

_Fin_

So that's it, I'm done, no more. I hope you enjoyed the story. I hope you look into other things I have written. And I hope that I can start updating other things more frequently. I'm sorry for such a long delay.

Crystal Delphina


End file.
